La force
by Jessica Ramirez
Summary: une suite de the force awakens
1. Chapter 1

Han est mort, je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher. Il est mort de la main de son propre fils pour qui, quelques heures auparavant, j'éprouvais de la pitié et même de la sympathie. Quelle sorte de monstre aurait pu faire ça ?

Kylo Ren releva la tête vers nous, Chewie lui tira dans l'épaule. Finn me prit par le bras et me tira à l'extérieur. Il commençait à faire nuit, l'arme serait bientôt chargée. Nous arrivâmes dans la forêt, la neige couvrait le sol de cette planète, il faisait très froid. J'entendis un bruit. Kylo Ren se trouvait devant nous, son sabre laser activé:  
«Nous n'en avons pas terminé, dit-il.  
_Tu es un monstre, dis-je ne pouvant quasiment plus contrôler ma colère.  
_Maintenant c'est juste entre nous, Han ne viendra pas vous sauver.»  
J'allais me jeter sur lui sans armes, grossière erreur. Il me projeta contre un arbre grâce à la force. J'entendais Finn crier mon prénom, loin, très loin. Rapidement je perdis conscience.

J'ouvre les yeux, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans la neige. J'aperçois Finn au sol et Kylo Ren qui essaye d'attirer le sabre laser de Luke à lui. Son visage se tourne vers moi, il a du m'entendre bouger, il se concentre encore plus et le sabre commence à bouger. Je saute sur mes pieds, et fais appel à la force, le sabre arrive dans ma main avec une vitesse fulgurante. Kylo Ren m'observe, ahurit, et active son sabre laser rouge. Je fond sur lui avec plus de confiance que je n'aurais cru. Il riposte en contrant mes coups. Il se bat comme si sa vie en dépendait, je sens qu'il a peur. Moi aussi je suis effrayée. Soudain, il attrape mon poignet avec sa main et m'attire à lui.  
Bizarrement je me laisse entraîner, il tient mes deux poignets avec force. Puis son visage se rapproche du miens, il m'embrasse. Je ne sais quoi faire, je reste quelques secondes à le regarder. Mes yeux se ferme et je lui rends son baisé. Nous lâchons nos sabres laser qui tombent dans la neiges et s'éteignent. Kylo Ren me prend par la taille en l'embrassant avec fougue je met mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse aussi.

Une douleur à la tête me ramène à la réalité. Je me redresse et ouvre les yeux. Je suis assise dans la neige et Kylo Ren tente d'attraper le sabre de Luke planté dans le sol neigeux. Une vision, ce n'était qu'une vision, comme dans le sous sol sur la planète verdoyante de Maz. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je me lève. Mon bras se tend vers le sabre et la force me l'apporte à la main. Kylo Ren me regarde et dégaine.  
Nous nous battons violemment en ne remarquant presque pas le sol qui s'effondre tout près de nous, d'un coup je me retrouve au bord d'un fossé, il est devant moi son sabre laser n'est pas loin de ma tête et il me dit:  
«Tu as besoin d'un maître, je peux t'en seigneur la force.  
_La force ?...»  
Je ferme les yeux, je ressent la force affluer en moi. Quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux, je vois Kylo Ren me regarder l'air de ne rien comprendre. Je réussi à me sortir de là et me bat avec l'impression que mes membres sont contrôlés par la force elle-même.  
Je le blesse à de nombreuses reprises et il se relève. Mon sabre passe sur le visage de mon adversaire d'un coup, laissant une grande cicatrice qui barre son visage. Quand je le désarme il se retrouve à terre, je ne vais pas le tuer, je ne veux pas.  
Le sol s'effondre de nouveau entre nous deux, je le regarde une dernière fois puis je rejoins Finn. Il est blessé. Une lumière m'aveugle tout à coup et je vois Chewie descendre du «Faucon». Il m'aide à monter Finn dans le vaisseau et nous partons. La planète explosera bientôt, j'espère vraiment que Ky...Ben réussira à s'échapper.


	2. Chapter 2

5 ans que j'étais partie chercher Luke Skywalker 5 ans qu'il me forme aux arts Jedi .

Aujourd'hui, nous devions repartir sur la base de la résistance autant vous dire que pour convaincre Luke, sa n'ai pas été facile , je me diriger vers le faucon quand je sens un bras me retenir, c'était Luke.

-qui y'a t'il ?

\- m'as dit que Leïa veut que je revienne n'es pas?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Pour savoir ... Qu'elle sont les coordonnées de la base?

-D'Qar

-bien. Me répond y t'il en montant dans le faucon.

Après avoir entendu des cris de joie pousser par R2-D2, Chewie Rey montèrent dans le vaisseau et laissèrent Luke s'asseoir à son grand étonnement, il ne prit pas place sur le siège du pilote Rey monta alors sur le siège du pilote et lui demanda :

-Vous ne voulez pas piloté ?

-Non je ne préfère pas

Sans rien dire, j'allumai le faucon et pousser le levier pour décoller. Une fois que j'eux calculer les coordonnées de la base, nous passions en vitesse lumière.

(Point de vue de Luke)

Je vis Rey passer en vitesse lumière, cette jeune fille était tellement réactive attentionnée et elle a une parfaite maîtrise de la force 5 ans passés avec elle 5 ans où elle me redonnait la force de revoir ma soeur... Leia, ça fessait des années que je ne l'avais pas vue que je n'avais pas entendu le son de sa voie, mais je savais que quand je reviendrai tout ne serais pas comme avant ...Han... Han n'était plus là, mais je gardais de l'espoir je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je garder espoir.

(Point de vue de Rey)

Une fois sorti de l'hyperespace, on aboutit à D'Qar un pincement au cœur me viens en repensant à Finn, je l'avais laissé, mais aussi le général Organa qu'allait-elle dire sa, je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

-On va se poser.

Nous finissons enfin d'atterrir, j'attends ce moment depuis longtemps .Je me diriger vers le pont quand je sens une présence familière mais obscure non ce n'ai pas possible non.

Je descends du vaisseau et je vis le général Organa qui me sourit, je me retourne et vois Luke, je repose mon regard sur la général, elle a les larmes aux yeux.

Je vis Luke accéléré le pas pour prendre sa sous dans ses bras quand Luke lâcha sa sous et partie voire l'amiral Ackbar

Leia me regarda et vain me prendre dans ses bras, je respirer son odeur, elle sentait si bon cette odeur qui m'a donné le courage 5 ans plus tôt.

-Merci Rey

-De rien ma génèral

Elle me sourit, nous nous dirigeons vers la salle où une nouvelle base du premier ordre avait été projetée en hologramme, ils étaient en train de l'étudier, mais soudain je fus sorti de mes rêveries par.


End file.
